


I Love You

by senaxeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I think?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Normal Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slow To Update, Still haven't decided on the minor characters, Stranger's Drunken Confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: Itachi has encountered many things like this before but he still questioned the stranger for the reason of his unexpected declaration.ItaNaru





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> I still can't decide if I should leave it this way or make another chapter so I'll just mark it as an ongoing story. Also, please excuse wrong grammar and repeated use of words. Thank you.

“I love you.” The blonde young man said in a slurry manner and looked at him with determined blue eyes. 

Itachi’s widened eyes couldn’t describe the shock he’s feeling. Despite the inebriated state that the stranger is in, Itachi could hear the sincerity of the man’s words. Any other time, if he were in the mood to watch sappy romantic films at the darkest corner of his room, he would certainly appreciate the determination of the one confessing but they were not in any sort of film so he couldn’t, for the love of God, take the drunken man’s word seriously since Itachi himself is the one being confessed to. 

Itachi, in all his glory and success in life has experienced different kinds of things, including getting a love confession, and just like before, he unintentionally always gave them hope by asking ‘whys’ and the common responses were because of his looks, money, fame, family name, and many other things that is superficial that his admirers have unabashedly admitted. So he was just slightly surprised, although he wouldn’t show it, to find himself asking the same question to the stranger, more of a reflex than curiosity, really.

The nightly silence of their surrounding made his voice seemed louder than usual. 

“Why?” Itachi asked, looking right back just as intense, mirroring the stranger's look but for entirely different reasons. He didn’t expect that walking, for once, will put him in this kind of situation. 

He was already going home, his work at his company making him busier everyday for the past few months so he was always forced to stay up late to finish whatever he had to finish but tonight he conceded he needed a break from overtime or he won't last long, he decided that he would go home at a proper time this time and since the weather is good, he chose an evening walk. He concluded that a little exercise won’t take up much his time because his company and his apartment were a little far but at a walking distance. He thought it was a peaceful night and all the bad guys are sleeping. Not that Itachi isn't a mean person though, just not as much as to kill someone and throw them in a dumpster on the dingy alley. But he would never know since the opportunity to do so hasn't presented itself. Yet.

Itachi turned his focus and looked closely at the blonde stranger. His hair looks like it was tamed many times but wouldn’t budge and just stayed in little spikes, his clothes a little bit ruffled but decent enough to get past people in the daylight and the stranger’s liquor-stench breath still reaches Itachi’s nose even at the distance that they have. Honestly, Itachi wouldn’t know that the man was drunk if he hadn’t smelled the strong stench coming from the man. All in all, the stranger doesn’t look too bad for a drunk and a crime doer but maybe Itachi was wrong, not that he was ever wrong. 

Silence filled the street once again, like the small exchange of the two didn’t happen and was just a figment of Itachi’s imagination. Itachi hoped it’s just in his mind and he’s just imagining things so he could blame it all on his paperworks and he could finally find an excuse to take his much needed vacation. 

The silence ensued and the drunken blonde stranger’s eyes just followed his movements as Itachi walked and tried to get past the stranger. They finally crossed each other and Itachi didn’t look back, confident that if the blonde man tried to jump him, he could handle himself well enough since he noted that the stranger is shorter and leaner in body type than he was and he is proficient in various types of self defense, so he was not surprised that his arm were yanked back, forcing him to directly face the stranger’s expressive blue eyes. 

What he didn’t expect was the stunning features of the man, now that he had seen it up close. His features are contoured provided by the dimmed street lights’ made Itachi take a small inaudible gasp of surprise. His eyes memorizing the beauty offered to him and observed that the three whisker-like scars on each of the young man’s cheeks seems to enhance the perfectness of the blonde’s dimly lit sapphire hued eyes that, Itachi thinks, put the prettiest gems to shame.

“I love you.” The blonde beauty repeated his first words to him and Itachi inwardly scolded himself for not noticing such smooth melodious voice that can be compared to the summer’s silent wind, warm and caresses one’s being, even if Itachi knows that the night is getting colder by the second. He wonders how he could not get interested after hearing a louder version earlier.

The blonde continues to amaze Itachi, which never happens to the same person again or hadn't happened at all. Itachi looked down at the pleading face of the stranger, his eyes at the peak of bursting tears. “I love you.” The blonde repeated once again, and Itachi thought it was like a mantra, forcing himself to utter it to try not to forget that he, indeed, was in love with him. A sad thought, Itachi admitted, but sometimes the truth. 

The stranger clung to his expensive suit and wrapped his arms around him; the warmth that invaded his senses was unexpectedly welcomed in the middle of the cold evening street. Itachi lets the young beautiful drunken man bawl his eyes out on the crook of his neck even though he can feel the wetness of the tears and possibly snot was absorbed by the fabric of his undershirt. A few good half an hour passed, Itachi estimated, and the sobbing of the man lessened and blue eyes looked up at him. Itachi just stared as the blonde in his arms gazes at him with so much love and loyalty that he had never experienced before and it made him almost guilty for receiving such strong emotions that he knew were never meant for him.

The blonde suddenly grinned widely, with the skin around his eyes and mouth crinkling to let the remaining tears fall slowly and to show the set of white teeth covered in a lopsided grin. Itachi was so fascinated by the sight that he almost forgot it was a drunken stranger in his arms and he was snapped back into reality by the realization that it was just a drunken man’s nonsense and the emotions that he saw on the man may be the effect of the liquor.

The weight in his arms became heavier while he was musing and he looked down at the blonde to see him passed out. Itachi sighed, inwardly relieved and thankful that the blonde hadn’t suddenly decide that his suit was a toilet bowl or sink and threw whatever dinner and liquid he has in him. 

As if on cue to his thoughts, he heard the young man made a retching sound and before he could untangle himself with the stranger, the blonde has already vomited. Well, the stranger has already made damaged to his suit due to his weeping earlier so he convinced himself that a little more damage can't be too worse. So much for being thankful. 

Now, Itachi has decided to bring the stranger inside his apartment since he couldn’t just leave such a pretty vulnerable thing passed out on the sidewalk after reaching out to Itachi’s near nonexistent emotion with just the repeated three words filled with sincerity and something he couldn't name.


End file.
